You can run away with me any time you want
by OnGossamerWings
Summary: My first attempt at a Frerard. Also my first attempt at a yaoi in general so here goes. Frank and Gee meet in college and love happens. Multi-chapter. I'll update whenever I have time. If you like it, please review! Listed as a miscellaneous x-over because no other category fit :P Rated M for smut in later chapters. Warning: this is a boy on boy love story. Don't like, don't read!
1. The Light Behind Your Eyes

**The Light Behind Your Eyes**

"Welcome to Music 779, the Psychology of Music." Gerard had heard the 'first day of class' speech twice already today, and was not interested in paying attention to another. This was his junior year of college, although he was older than many of the students surrounding him. Gerard had taken off a few years before starting his college career to save up as much money as he could instead of going into debt up to his eyeballs with student loans. The now 26 year old was sat in his third class of the day, kicking off the fall semester. Instead of being bored to tears by yet another welcome speech, he chose to distract himself from the professor's droning by running his eyes around the surprisingly crowded auditorium.

He recognized several people from previous classes and hoped he'd be able to catch up with them at lunch. However, most of the faces his eyes met were brand new to him. One in particular stood out. A younger looking man, he couldn't be more than 20, was sitting on the other side of the semicircular room toward the front. Gerard, having positioned himself at the back of the class, had a perfect view of this newcomer. He was handsome, dressed in black and red striped skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and black leather racing jacket. His straight, black hair was brushed forward and swept to one side, framing his attractive yet disinterested face. Gerard was instantly smitten.

As Gerard continued to ogle, the stranger raised his hazel green eyes and locked them dead with his. "Oh shit" Gerard thought as he ducked his head, focusing on his desk. "I hope he didn't notice me staring." Unbeknownst to Gerard, however, the young man HAD noticed, and was now gazing intently at the long, jet black locks covering a beautifully pale face and practically amber eyes.

The younger man, Frank, was just starting his freshman year. Having tested out of nearly two years of classes, he had signed up for something more advanced, Music Psychology. This was only his second class of the day, but he was already thoroughly bored and impatiently waiting for lunch. Now that he had an attractive raven haired man on whom to focus his attention, he was beginning to think this might not be such a boring class after all. Unfortunately for him, Gerard was a bit reclusive, and getting close to him would take more effort than Frank expected.

The rest of the period passed with Gerard diligently doodling in his notebook and trying to avoid eye contact with the handsome stranger. When the professor dismissed them, Gerard was out the door and vanishing into the crowd before Frank had even left his seat. He'd have to be quicker next time, Frank thought to himself as he grabbed his bag and headed for the door. His stomach grumbled and he momentarily forgot about his new interest as he headed to the commons for some lunch.

Lunch and another period passed for Gerard without incident. As he entered his final class of the day, he noticed the same red striped pants and leather jacket in the room. This time, however, those hazel green eyes were already fixed on him. He blushed, ducking his head and taking a seat in his usual position, at the back of the room. Apparently they had two classes together, Gerard mused, wondering what his name was. Across the room, Frank was smirking. He had noticed a light of recognition in those amber eyes before they were shielded. And I blush. Now Frank really wanted to know who the raven was.

The next week was spent in both trying to ascertain the other's name, classes, and hangouts; all information gained inconspicuously from various sources. Gerard was able to gather such details as a first name, "Frank" he thought to himself, "I like it." He was also in procession of the knowledge that Frank was a freshman but was very smart and taking advanced classes, and that he owned a Ninja motorcycle. "Great, just great," Gerard sulked. "He's smart, sexy, and dangerous… he's perfect… and probably straight."

Frank, on the other hand, had found out a bit more about the upperclassman. The man's name was Gerard Way; he was a junior, and had a brother named Mikey who was also a junior. Gerard was a musical genius according to several people, but a very odd duck. He kept to himself, usually dressed all in black, and was rumored to be gay, earning him the not so affectionate nickname 'Emo Fag' among the school bullies. He was an avid reader, spending most of his down time in the campus library, and was an incredible artist. Frank had to get to know this guy, he sounded like a dream!

Friday finally arrived, and Frank had decided to 'bump into' Gerard on the way out of their last class. The hour long lecture ended and he quickly gathered his things, darting through the crown in search of the junior. He was nowhere to be seen. From the corner of his eye, Frank saw a smudge of black and he turned to see Gerard slipping through the exit door heading in the direction of the library. This was the perfect chance and Frank wasn't going to waste it. Breaking free of the crowd, he followed, unnoticed, behind the older man.


	2. The Only Hope For Me Is You

**The Only Hope For Me Is You**

Gerard was falling… deeply, madly, irrevocably in love with the new freshman in two of his music classes. But right now, he was literally falling; falling down the flight of stairs leading from the third floor library. Books and papers flew everywhere as he careened backward toward the landing, having been shoved roughly by one of the assholes on the football team. His mind was reeling. He knew this was going to hurt… bad. He knew that this would probably land him in the hospital with at least one broken bone. He closed his eyes tightly and waited for his back to collide with hard concrete, trying to brace himself for the brutal impact. It never came. He did collide with something, however… something firm, yet soft and warm… something that smelled of leather, cologne, and cigarettes… something holding him tightly, keeping him from snapping his spine on the staircase.

Someone had caught Gerard just before he hit the landing. Opening his eyes slowly and warily, he glanced back to see who had saved him, hoping it wasn't some new attacker who had spared him from one wound just to inflict another. To his surprise and horror, his eyes met with the hazel green ones of the afore mentioned freshman, Frank. The look on the young man's face was one of concern, mixed with relief and confusion. He quickly released Gerard and stood back, his cheeks dusted a light pink. "Are you alright?" the younger man asked quietly.

Gerard nodded meekly and mumbled a "yeah, thanks" before crouching down and trying to collect his books and strewn about papers. Instantly, the younger bent down to help, collecting a few scattered library books from the stairs. Gerard had been on his way to return them, but he was now rethinking that decision. He'd wait till the asshole jocks weren't around to bully and maim him. He tried to stop his attractive savior from troubling himself anymore about the books. "You don't have to, I can get it." he said shyly, but it was no use. Frank was determined.

"It's no trouble." the younger man stated shortly but not unkindly. This darkly dressed, deathly pale junior intrigued him immensely, and he'd been trying to get close to him for the last week. "I'm Frank." He smiled, handing a book back to Gerard. "Were you going up to the library?"

Gerard tentatively took the book, meeting Frank's gaze for a moment and attempting a shy smile. "Gerard. And yes, but I think I'll wait till later." By now, a small crowd had gathered from the commotion caused by Gerard's fall. Some were laughing at the junior's unfortunate "accident" while others just stood and stared. The football bullies laughed and hurled insults from the top of the stairs. Gerard made to stand up, Frank lending him a steadying hand.

It was then that the quarterback, Brock, who had shoved Gerard in the first place, noticed the freshman's attentiveness to his prey. "Oh look, boys! How cute! Emo faggot has a wittle boyfwiend!" he mocked loudly. The crowd laughed and Gerard colored deeply, bowing his head to hide his face behind a wall of shaggy black hair. He tried to dart away into the crowd to escape the ridicule, but was stopped by an arm wrapping around his shoulders, Frank pulling him back close to himself.

The freshman, exuding confidence and indifference to the remarks, simply looked up the stairs at the bullies with a placid expression. "Yeah, so?" he stated, in a voice loud enough for all to hear. "At least he doesn't have to pay someone to suck his dick like you do, asshole." Dragging a bewildered Gerard with him, he started up the steps toward the library and toward the shocked team, rendered mute by Frank's reply. As they topped the stairs, the crowd (including the still speechless team) parted, making way for the unusual pair to stroll into the library without further incident.


	3. Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back

**Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back**

Frank had followed his newfound obsession toward the library, had watched him scale the stairs, staying a flight behind him to avoid notice, and had gotten to the bottom of the third flight just in time to see some asshole shove Gerard backward down the staircase. As fast as lightning, Frank had sprung to action, catching him just in time. He was now cradling the older man gently, looking down into his ghostly face. His emotions crashed over him like a tidal wave. He was livid, he was terrified, he was shocked and worried and oh so very close to Gerard… and then he was blushing and letting go.

He was helping the junior pick up his books, he was introducing himself, Gerard was smiling at him and he thought he might just die from how adorable the other was. He was helping Gerard stand, he was pulling him close again, and then he was challenging the insolent bastard who had dared touch his Gerard. The words flew from his mouth without him even thinking "Yeah, so? At least he doesn't have to pay someone to suck his dick like you do, asshole." Had he really just said that out loud? Oh well, there was no turning back now. He pulled Gerard with him up the stairs and into the library, slamming the doors behind them.

Thankfully, the librarian must have been out at the moment, or Frank was sure he would have gotten a cussing. He led a still bewildered Gerard to a back corner and had him sit in the oversized reading chairs the library provided. Frank just stood there for a moment, looking at him awkwardly, unsure of what to say. He felt like an idiot, and Gerard probably hated him now for potentially making things worse than they already were. He was just turning to go when Gerard broke the silence.

"Th-thank you" he said shyly. "You know… for standing up for me and saving me and everything." Gerard blushed darkly and looked down, "I'm sorry for causing you trouble." Frank was speechless. Had this guy just apologized for being thrown down the stairs? All Frank wanted to do at that moment was hug the poor guy tight and tell him it was ok, that he never needed to apologize for anything ever again, and that he would take care of him from now on.

Instead, he just rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. "It's no trouble, really." He wasn't sure what to say to Gerard. He didn't want to scare the guy away, but he decided it was best to be honest; any relationship, including friendship, was best founded on honesty. "I was actually heading up here to meet you anyway, glad I was able to help out."

Gerard blushed again, looking a bit confused and leery. "You wanted to meet me? Why?" he nervously asked. Even after Frank had saved him, he still didn't trust the younger man. No one ever did anything for him just to be nice. Everyone always wanted something, and he looked on warily as he waited to see what it was that Frank would demand of him.

"Well," Frank scuffed his foot against the carpet; his hands were now shoved in his jacket pockets, making him look almost shy to Gerard. "I saw you in class Monday… and I thought you looked like someone I could get along with… I'm new here and thought I'd try to make some friends I guess." He shrugged his shoulders lightly. Everything he said had been true, though he thought it best to hold back the part about being interested in the older man till he felt him out a little. He wasn't ready to face rejection just yet, especially since the football jocks had just entered the room with scowls that could kill. As long as he still had the hope of eventually making the raven his, he could face anything else that came his way.

Gerard, noticing the angry looking boys, immediately stood and backed away slightly, looking for a means of escape. He tugged lightly at Franks sleeve, nodding his head in the direction of a back exit positioned behind a few rows of books. Deciding quickly, Frank nodded his agreement and made for the back door, making sure to keep himself between Gerard and the oncoming threat at all times. Reaching the door, he pushed Gerard through to safety, and quickly slammed the door closed between them, leaving Gerard alone in the back stairwell and himself still in the library.

Panicking, Gerard beat on the door, looking pleadingly through the small window at Frank. "Go on" Frank mouthed with a reassuring smile, "I'll catch up later." With that, Frank turned calmly to face the boys. Gerard hit the door in desperation one last time and then did the only thing he could... he ran. He ran as fast as he could down the stairs. He ran all the way across campus. He ran straight for the main office where he knew he'd find help. Meanwhile, back in the library, Frank was leaning against the door jam, arms crossed with an indifferent look plastered on his handsome features.


	4. Dead!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey all, sorry it has been so long since I've updated! Life always seems to get in the way of what we love. Hopefully I can update more frequently now, at least till January. My plan for this story has changed somewhat, but I think it is for the better. It was originally meant to be only a short, smutty story no more than 5 or 6 chapters; but now I have 20+ chapters planned out so I hope you will stay with me for the long haul. And hopefully we can pick up a few more Frerard fans along the way ;)

Xoxo,

Abs

 **Dead!**

As Gerard raced across campus in search of help, Frank casually leaned against the door frame in the back of the campus library, staring down several members of the bullying football team. Although his exterior expression and demeanor remained cool and calm, his inner self was screaming at him for being such an idiot not escaping with Gerard. "Well," he thought to himself, "if I'm to be a martyr, at least I can die knowing I helped Gerard escape torment for a little while." He smiled softly at the thought of the older man, and his insides calmed slightly. He hoped he'd be able to see him again.

Brock (the blond haired, blue eyed quarterback) stalked toward Frank menacingly. "What the fuck did you say to me, faggot?" he hissed with malice. He had been so caught off guard by Frank's bold rebuttal moments before, that he had been unable to do anything but stare wide eyed and slack jawed as they had breezed past. Now he was ready and willing to beat the shit out of both offending men.

Frank smirked and cleared his throat. "I said, you can't get a blow unless you pay for it.. probably because your dick is so small that the girls can't stop laughing long enough until you start waving bills around." he said flatly. He knew he was only making his situation worse, but he was starting to form a plan. If he could get the jock worked up enough to throw a punch in public, he was sure the blond would be expelled from the college. From the corner of his eye, he saw that the librarian had returned to her desk, and he hoped beyond hope that she would be watching the scene.

"YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD, FAGGOT!" Brock screamed as he lunged at the dark haired freshman. This did, in fact, catch the attention of the librarian; however, Frank had not anticipated being tackled, and was thrown to the ground roughly before he could dodge his attacker. The wind was instantly knocked from his lungs, and his vision flashed white. Next came a solid punch straight to his nose as the librarian rushed over to his rescue. Another punch to his cheek, and Brock was dragged off by the other members of the football team and a screaming librarian wielding a rolled up magazine. As soon as he was pulled away, the entire crowd scattered and the team made a run for the main exit. As they scrambled down the large staircase, they were met at the bottom by campus security, followed closely by a terrified Gerard.

Brock's face paled when he saw them. His knuckles were starting to swell from the punches, and his letter jacket was speckled with splotches of bright red blood from Frank's damaged face. He tried to back away as the security guards grabbed him and hauled him off to the main office. Gerard, having seen the blood on his jacket, had sprinted past the scene up to the library, hoping and praying all the while that Frank was still breathing. As he approached the back corner of the room, his pale face became even more ashen and his hands began to shake. The librarian was on the floor hovering over someone lying there motionless, while a by-standing student was on his phone calling 911. He felt a wave of intense nausea wash over him but managed to hold it back as he knelt down next to Frank's body.

Hot tears streamed down his face without him even realizing it as he sat on the floor staring. Someone tried to pull him away gently but he lashed out and refused to leave Frank's side. He was too distraught to speak, but everyone obviously got the message that he wouldn't budge and left him alone. Within minutes, a medical team had arrived and hoisted Frank onto a stretcher. Gerard diligently stayed by his side as they moved him out of the building to transport him to the nearest hospital, Monroe General.


	5. Ambulance

**Ambulance**

All the way to the parking area, Gerard was right beside an unconscious Frank. When they reached the ambulance, however, the EMS team made to remove Gerard from their patient. It was then that Gerard began to panic, and insisted he accompany Frank to the hospital. "Are you family?" one of the men had asked him skeptically.

"N-no, but..." Gerard had stammered pleadingly. He was becoming more and more frantic as Frank was loaded in and one of the doors was shut. He couldn't let them take Frank away from him again. Although they had just met, Gerard had developed a strong attachment for the young man who had likely saved his life... twice. He wouldn't let him go alone.

"I'm sorry, but if you're not family then you can't go." the EMS member had said as he began to close the second door shutting Frank away. In a desperate final attempt, Gerard grabbed his arm and blurted out "he's my boyfriend! Please, I have to go with him!" The look on the man's face went from angry to somewhat shocked to a more gentle look of understanding as he sighed. "Fine" he said, "get in." Gerard's wide eyed and pale face lit up with relief and he nodded his thanks, climbing in beside the stretcher.

In the meantime, the other team members had bandaged Frank's nose and put an oxygen mask on him. He was still out cold, and they pushed up his sleeve to start an IV. It was then that Gerard began to notice Frank's many tattoos. He had seen the scorpion on his neck earlier, but now he saw that the younger man was covered in various colors and designs. This sparked his inner artist's curiosity, and he longed to see more... more of that beautifully stained skin. Without his jacket on, Frank was left in just a black and grey tight fitting long sleeved shirt that was now rising and falling on his chest with his now steadying breathing. Gerard was fascinated by his and moved closer to admire ever feature he could see.

A small groan caught his attention and he jerked his head up to see one of Frank's eyes cracked open watching him. Frank tried to move a little but was strapped onto the stretcher. He seemed confused so Gerard decided to try to sooth him and explain what happened. "Hey," he whispered softly "you're going to be fine... we are on our way to the hospital. I'm so sorry..." his voice faltered as he spoke, realizing this was all his fault. His throat felt tight, and tears threatened to spill from his amber eyes.

"Hey" Frank groaned as he tried to speak. "If you... think... this is bad..." he said slowly, wincing slightly in pain between words, "you... should see... the other guy." he tried to crack a grin and winked at Gerard with his good eye. Gerard couldn't help but blush and feel butterflies in his stomach. He was still upset and frightened, but Frank had smiled at him... and winked at him! His other emotions could wait, because right now all he could feel was contentment at being so close to his obsession.

All too soon, they had arrived at the hospital, and Frank was carted away to be examined. To Gerard's dismay, he was not permitted to accompany him. He only stopped arguing and settled down after Frank had assured him he wasn't dying, and the nurse had promised to bring Gerard back as soon as Frank was examined and placed in a room. Gerard had nodded meekly and sat in the waiting room in defeat, waiting impatiently to be escorted back to his new found friend.

Meanwhile, back on campus, Brock was being hauled off in a police vehicle to be processed and charged with assult at the very least. Although he was still fuming, he was also becoming quite frightened at the thought of going to jail. Thankfully for him, his father was a well known lawyer in Monroeville.


	6. Look Alive, Sunshine

**Look Alive, Sunshine**

After about an hour of Gerard switching back and forth between pacing the waiting room and sitting fidgeting in the uncomfortable metal chair, the same nurse who had taken Frank away came back through the double doors and approached Gerard. He had jumped up to meet her, and she smiled at him before explaining that Frank was all set up in a room where Gerard could stay with him. She lead him through the overly sterile and stark white halls, and Gerard couldn't help but cringe as he followed. He hated hospitals... the sights, the smells, the noises... He was surprised at himself for even wanting to come along with Frank in the first place, but his fear had been forgotten at the time due to his concern for the younger man. As soon as they had reached the small room, Gerard's fear had faded again at the sight of Frank sitting up on the hospital bed.

He thanked the nurse for leading him and quickly shuffled into the room with Frank. "Hey..." he said hesitantly, "how ya feeling?" He was starting to feel embarrassed and awkward again, not really knowing Frank all that well. He fidgeted uncomfortably as he waited for Frank to speak. To his surprise, Frank chuckled and shrugged, leaning back on the bed. "Better now," he replied, his voice sounding much more normal than it had in the ambulance. His bloodied nose had been cleaned up nicely, and the bandaging removed. Apparently, it wasn't broken, much to Gerard's relief. It was pretty badly bruised, however, as was his right eye. The swelling had gone down considerably, but the purpled skin still made Gerard feel sick... and livid. At that moment, he could have choked the life out of Brock and not lost a minute of sleep over it.

"No broken bones or anything, but they want me to stay for a while to make sure I don't have a concussion. That douchebag caught me off guard when he tackled me and I whacked my head pretty good." He chuckled again and pointed to the back of his head. "I'm totally fine now though," he grinned, and Gerard thought it was the absolute cutest grin he had ever seen in his life. Frank looked like a child sitting up on the bed with his legs crossed Indian style and his toothy, innocent smile radiating from his face. It was a wonder he hadn't melted into a puddle right there on the hospital floor.

He sighed and sat in the chair beside Frank's bed. "I'm glad you're ok... I'm sorry all this happened because of me..." he trailed off and looked down at the floor. He didn't know how he could ever make it up to Frank, or thank him enough for saving him. "Hey now," Frank chimed in, "don't look so down. It's not your fault I have a big mouth and don't think before opening it half the time." Memories of the confrontation on the library stairs came flooding back, causing Gerard to blush slightly at the remembrance of being called Frank's boyfriend.

"Why... why didn't you just go down the back stairs with me and get away from them?" Gerard questioned. He couldn't imagine why Frank's 'fight' instinct had overcome his 'flight' instinct. It just didn't make any sense. Looking up, he noticed that both Frank's eyes, even the bruised one, were locked on him. After a moment, Frank shrugged and looked away embarrassed. "I dunno... I wanted to protect you I guess."

"But why? You don't even know me." Gerard sounded confused, but also guarded and wary. The way Frank was talking almost sounded as if he were interested in the junior... but he couldn't be, that was impossible Gerard thought, and he refused to let himself get his hopes up over it. "Maybe not yet," Frank countered, "but I'd like to." Frank had decided it was now or never, and he was going to be completely honest with Gerard. "Look," he said, "I noticed you on the first day of class. You were staring at me after all." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "I asked around about you and found out we had a lot in common... so I wanted to get to know you better and see if you maybe wanted to go out with me or something. And I didn't think it would further my cause any to let you get your ass beat when I could prevent it. So here we are." he shrugged and motioned vaguely to the room they were in, hoping he hadn't just made an ass out of himself.

Gerard blushed even darker this time, had the freshmen just asked him out? Butterflies exploded in his stomach, mixed with nervous nausea, but his head started nodding before he could stop himself. "Yeah... that would be cool. I do owe you after all." He himself smiled sheepishly and chuckled, looking up to see that Frank was grinning from ear to ear. "I haven't really dated much though, so I'm probably gonna be awkward as hell... even more so than usual." He chuckled again and Frank laughed along with him.

"That's alright," Frank assured him, "I think I can live through a little awkwardness." He winked at Gerard playfully, evoking another blushing fit from the 26 year old. Although he was worried about how things would turn out, for the moment he was thrilled at being asked out by Frank. Monroeville wasn't the most gay friendly town in the world, and his love life had been practically non-existent. Save for a brief relationship with a coworker at his last job, Gerard hadn't dated since his sophomore year of highschool when he had realized he was gay. So this was certainly going to be new and awkward at the start, but Gerard was really starting to hope that things worked out with Frank; because with every smile and chuckle the younger man graced him with, Gerard was falling harder and harder for Frank.


End file.
